candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 187/Dreamworld
| moves = 35 | target = 50,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 }} | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *There are five ingredients that you need to bring down in 35 moves, meaning you have to bring down one ingredient on an average of seven moves. *Tons of blockers make this harder. *The moon scale is very unstable, making large combinations unsafe. *There is a chocolate spawner at the central column which does not exist in its reality counterpart. *An ingredient appears every seven moves, specifically at moves 28, 21, 14, and 7. It will make the level a little bit easier if, on these moves, you can avoid making a move in the central column, where the chocolate spawner is located. Otherwise, you will have to switch the ingredient into another column, which is not very easy, even with five colours. *With 5 colours it is easier to make special candies but it is not much space the player have. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy Part 1: The Icing *There is a lot of icing in this level. Specifically, there are 29 squares of two-layered icing, 4 of three-layered icing, and 8 of four-layered icing on the board. Since this is an ingredient level, it is prudent to break through the icing so the ingredients have paths to move down to the exit points. You should begin by trying to make horizontal matches along the top row of the two-layered icing, to hit 3 or more squares at a time. *Once you clear through the first row, there are 2 wrapped candies trapped in marmalade that you can free and activate; these will help clear through all the icing clutter. There are also 3 more wrapped candies trapped in marmalade further down in the icing cluster that you can free and activate, but it is recommended to try and combine them to make a wrapped + wrapped candy combination, which will clear even more space. Part 2: Chocolate *While you are busy trying to clear all the icing, there will be chocolate squares being spawned onto the board. There are 5 chocolate spawners in this level that make winning much more difficult. *You need to be aware of the chocolate and try to use special candies to take out chunks of it if it gets overwhelming. Part 3: Odus *If Odus falls off the moon scale, the game is over. You may need to spend a move to tip him away from the danger zone. Try using special candies that are a different colour than those that will push Odus over. That will help keep him safe. *Once Odus’ meter fills up completely, moon struck will activate, and it will take off one colour from the board completely. Although it only lasts for one move, it happens twice. Rely on this to bring down the ingredients. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 187 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 187 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Hexagon levels